C'était rien
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était rien pourtant, au début. Et Kankri, il savait pas.


C'était qu'un rien au début. Ça battait dans sa poitrine et dans ses tempes comme le reste d'un espoir incertain, mais c'était pas grand-chose. A vrai dire, c'était rien. Kankri, il se disait que c'était rien. Ou peut-être une ombre, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait, une ombre ? Rien. Une ombre, ça fait rien. Alors Kankri avait pas peur, au début, quand ça battait un peu trop vite. Il avait pas peur de cette joie qui se lisait sur ses traits, de ce sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage, de cette fleur qui prenait lentement racine dans ses reins.

Kankri savait pas que les fleurs ça grandissaient vite, alors. Il savait pas qu'elle s'incrusterait autant, que sa tige se tracerait lentement dans tout son corps, irait abandonner ses épouvantables papillons au creux de son ventre, puis monter encore, rendre sa respiration plus accélérée, s'amuser avec ses réactions diverses pour finalement venir fleurir en lieu et place de son cœur qui continuait d'accélérer, pourtant. Il comprenait pas trop pourquoi, ça n'avait rien de logique, quand il y réfléchissait. Ça n'avait rien de normal que tout se dérègle comme ça, dès qu'il le voyait, ne serait-ce que de loin. C'était pas normal aussi qu'il marche d'un pas plus rapide dans sa direction, qu'il courre presque jusqu'à le rejoindre, et que son cœur battait si vite, battait si fort que ça devenait presque douloureux. Mais de ces souffrances étrangement agréables qu'il aurait pu ressentir toute sa vie.

Mais c'était pas ça, le pire. C'était pas ce rien du début, c'était pas cette fleur bien que véritable démon à son échelle. Le pire, c'était les silences qui s'installaient. Kankri parlait tout le temps, pourtant sa voix résonnait même quand il était seul, exprimant encore et encore les pensées qui se chevauchaient sans discontinuer dans son petit crâne chevelu. Le pire, c'était les silences qu'il aurait pu faire durer une éternité parce qu'ils reposaient son esprit et le laissaient pantelant d'un bonheur étrange et diffus qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir pleinement. Ça importait peu, au fond de savoir d'où ça venait, s'entend. Il y pensait plus trop, alors, il cherchait juste ces instants de joie du coin de l'œil dans la rue où enfin, il se taisait.

Mais les questions étaient revenues, vicieuses, quand il s'était mis à travailler. C'était normal, puis ses pensées avaient divagué comme souvent, depuis un moment. Il pensait à lui, souriait comme un idiot, gloussait parfois et s'excitait rien qu'à la pensée de le revoir. C'était un peu bizarre, maintenant qu'il y repense. Il aurait dû le prévoir, que ça lui retomberait dessus, qu'on change pas le vœu d'un type comme lui. Mais il se rendait pas compte, alors. Il baissa sa tête sur la feuille vierge qui ne l'était plus tant que ça, gribouillée ci et là de son prénom, des lettres qui s'éparpillaient, de quelques petits cœurs plus ou moins gros, colorés pour certains d'un rouge qui teinta bientôt ses joues à lui aussi. C'était stupide, c'était idiot, et il s'en était même pas rendu compte. Alors gêné, la feuille avait terminé roulée en boule et jetée dans la poubelle vide.

Il avait réfléchi, longtemps. Ça, c'était un truc qu'il savait faire, Kankri réfléchir pour rien, tout le temps. Ça bougeait trop tout le temps dans sa tête, parfois à faire mal, mais parler, ça l'aider à évacuer le surplus, la plupart du temps. C'était peut-être pour ça que quand on le stoppait des larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux et s'oubliaient rapidement, bien trop fier qu'il était pour les laisser couler. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour le faire pleurer, et le faire rire, et le mettre dans tous ses états. Et, épuisé d'y penser un peu trop, Kankri s'était roulé en boule dans ses couvertures – un lit humain, pris par sa faute. Mais c'était toujours sa faute, alors, dans la tête de Kankri – les yeux clos. Mais dans l'obscurité, c'était encore ce même visage, ce même rire, ce même sourire, cette même façon d'être et de vivre qui le hantaient.

C'était la première nuit blanche que Kankri passait. Enfin, la première vraie – ça lui arrivait de dormir qu'une heure ou deux, mais il pionçait, au final. C'était le principal, non ? Trop excité et en proie aux doutes, il avait écrit. C'était comme des additions que ça se dessinait sur sa feuille. Une fleur qui va des reins au cœur et laisse ses saloperies de papillons plus des pensées qui vagabondent vers lui plus des cœurs un peu partout plus de la joie plus des sourires plus lui, juste lui – et à la fin, ça s'arrêtait plus, son prénom un peu partout, et encore ces mêmes arabesques, ces mêmes dessins infantiles qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tracer sur le papier vierge. Il refixa le calcul au bout d'un moment, mais la solution ne lui venait pas. Alors comme plus tôt, ça avait fini boule froissée dans la poubelle.

Ces dernières se sont faites légion, alors. De plus en plus nombreuses, à faire déborder la poubelle à laquelle il ne prêtait plus attention. Il ne restait que lui. Et son sourire. Et tout le reste – et ce bonheur que Kankri ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Mais l'addition ne trouvait pas de résultat, et ça lui faisait peur de pas comprendre. De pas vraiment savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il espérait dès que semblait se dessiner au loin l'ombre d'un tee-shirt blanc ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fixait son téléphone avec une appréhension teintée d'impatience ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait rien de rien, encore une fois ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait, parfois, de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'est à ce moment-là que le résultat de l'addition s'ajouta. Et ça lui faisait peur, à Kankri. Ça l'effrayait plus que tout le reste de tout l'Univers tout entier. Parce qu'il savait que c'était un truc qu'on contrôlait pas et que ça finissait toujours mal. Parce que c'était un truc qu'il s'était toujours interdit, qu'il avait pas le droit, que c'était pas possible. Pourtant, il en était sûr, maintenant. Et les papillons redevenus chenilles devenaient douloureux. Peut-être un peu trop. Il continuait à le voir, pourtant – il arrivait plus à se passer de lui, cruelle addiction. Mais ça allait. Il se disait que, peut-être, il pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se disait que, comme ça, ça irait. Qu'il aurait peut-être mal, mais Kankri se disait que, comme ça, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Mais c'était trop lourd. Alors Kankri avait commencé à espérer, stupide. Il s'était dit que, peut-être, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était réciproque. Il s'était dit que, peut-être, s'il allait le voir, ça irait. Peut-être qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Peut-être qu'ils vivraient heureux tous les deux. Peut-être que Kankri pourrait oublier son vœu juste pour les beaux yeux de la personne qu'il aimait avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Peut-être que c'était un de ceux-là peut-être qu'il rêvait, au fond. Et si c'était un rêve, qu'est-ce qu'il craignait, hein ? Demeurait pourtant ce doute qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter. Il ne l'a pas fait, pourtant – il y est allé, sautillant presque comme une collégienne humaine – c'était ce qu'il disait, après tout, parfois. Et ça souriait dans son cœur. Ça souriait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et que tout s'arrête.

Kankri savait pas si c'était le temps ou juste son cœur, ou peut-être les deux à la fois qui s'étaient stoppés. Il avait reculé, un pas puis deux. Et il lui semblait que la fleur qui s'était fait une place dans son cœur se fanait soudainement, et il sentait les pétales morts s'écraser douloureusement contre son âme – et pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal, tout au fond, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tellement envie de mourir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était resté à attendre, pourquoi est-ce que l'autre est arrivé lentement vers lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a dit avec un air aussi joyeux qu'on lui avait dit oui enfin, pourquoi est-ce que Kankri l'aimait et que Cronus ne l'aimait pas ?

C'était douloureux. Alors Kankri sourit mais c'était faux, ça sonnait creux. Alors Kankri prétexta n'importe quoi et courut. Il courut jusqu'à s'enfermer. Jusqu'à trouver de quoi couper et charcuter sa peau, ses veines, sa vie qui semblait ne plus avoir de sens. Il retourna dans sa chambre, ensuite, et ça laissait des trainées ensanglantées sur le sol. Et il prit une feuille, un crayon, et il écrivit l'addition.

Une fleur qui va des reins au cœur et laisse ses saloperies de papillons plus des pensées qui vagabondent vers lui plus des cœurs un peu partout plus de la joie plus des sourires plus lui plus l'autre moins Kankri. C'était égal à son cœur brisé qu'il dessina maladroitement avant de se laisser tomber par terre, à court de force et trop mal et trop cassé de partout par les pétales fanés de sa fleur anéantie maintenant.

~o~

Il marchait, rudement heureux, Cronus – c'était de la joie dans son cœur qu'il souriait et frappa à la porte de Kankri qui ne répondait pas. Un peu inquiet, au bout de longues minutes, il ouvrit quand même et s'avança, quelque peu hésitant. Puis grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il y avait du sang et un corps au sol. Un corps qu'il secoua, désespéré, pareil à un damné. Il continuait, désespéré et en serrant le cadavre contre lui, tachant sont tee-shirt blanc de rouge, il s'empara d'une boule de papier froissée qui trainait à même le sol. Il murmurait que tout allait bien, il murmurait que Kankri était encore en vie, que c'était pas possible autrement, que Kankri pouvait pas mourir. Kankri en était pas capable, parce que c'est pas juste, parce que c'est pas possible. Il regarda la page, alors, qui avait dû être vierge, il y a longtemps.

C'était une addition, ensanglantée.

Et le résultat le fit pleurer. C'était des grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et s'écrasaient au sol. S'écrasaient sur le corps. Alors Cronus pleura. Pleura d'être aussi imbécile. Pleura de n'avoir rien vu des sourires qui naissaient. Pleura d'avoir fané la fleur, pleura d'avoir tout brisé.

Et plus que tout, il pleura pour ne jamais lui avoir dit que lui aussi, il l'aimait.


End file.
